We All Have Secrets
by Riellebrat
Summary: Being told by Lex that Kara is Supergirl, Lena feels alone and betrayed by the people she thought she could trust. Can she ever forgive Kara or is their friendship over?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first SuperCorp fanfiction so please be kind and don't forget to review! Just a little something that has been on my mind I hope you enjoy it!  
I just wanted to thank Jokerssmile for her continuous support and great editing, I couldn't do it without you.

**We All Have Secrets**

Kara walked into Lena's office late in the evening. She had seen that the light was on while she was patrolling National City and thought it was time to tell her best friend that she was indeed Supergirl. Enough was enough already, she hated keeping this secret and even though she knew it was going to hurt their relationship, it needed to be done.

Lena was standing by the window looking out into the city lights with her third scotch of the night. In her mind she was replaying all the incidents between her and Kara when there was danger around them. She could see it now; it was plain as day but she over looked it all. Because how in the world would her best friend, the meek and mild Kara Danvers ever be the infamous Supergirl?

_Lex must have enjoyed my obliviousness of never seeing the truth and working alongside Kara all this time_, she thought as she finished her drink. She turned to get herself another one when she was startled by Kara who standing just inside the doorway. She dropped her glass and it shattered as it hit the floor.

"Being who you are, I thought you would have caught that _Supergirl_ and saved me from the mess." Lena snarled as she walked towards her chair and sat down, glancing quickly at the smashed picture on top of her desk.

"Y...you know? But how… how do you…? I came here tonight to tell you." Kara stammered as she walked further into the office.

"Sure you were, Kara."

"Lena, I've wanted to tell you for so long, I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Save it Kara, or would you prefer that I call you Supergirl?" Lena asked as she glared then asked, "Is Kara even your real name?"

Kara looked down at her hands and mumbled, "Yes it's my real name I was adopted by the Danvers." Then looking up at her friend, "but my actual name is Kara Zor-El."

"All right Ms. Zor-El, what is it that you want? Are you going to do a tell-all about me now that you've befriended me and found out all of my secrets?" Lena asked, arms folded across her chest.

"No Lena, No! I would never. You're my friend, my best friend. I came here to tell you the truth, I wanted to tell you the other night but you seemed happy and everyone else was having a good time I didn't want to ruin it. I'm sorry."

"You were going to tell me the other night yet we've been so called friends for three years? " Lena scoffed and turned away looking out back at the night.

"How long have you known? Who told you?" Kara asked quietly.

"Does it really matter?"

"Lena, please," Kara began but Lena cut her off.

"Lex told me." She said clenching her jaw, "He also left me a video showing me what was right in front of me all these years. I'm sure he and Mother had a good laugh about it every day since the day I met you." Lena then stood up and leaned against the side of the desk, arms crossed.

"What do you want Kara Zor-El? The Harun-El serum? To destroy everything I've worked for? What?" She asked, her voice demanding.

"I just want us to be friends; I don't want to tell your secrets, or anything else. What we've shared these past three years was true and very real to me. I care about you Lena, you are... my best friend you and Alex, you two are everything to me. Please believe that."

"How can I? Please tell me how because you've been lying to me from the moment we've met. Why now? Why the hell should I believe anything you have to say to me now?"

"I never wanted to lie to you. I wasn't sure at first with you being Lex's sister but once I got to know you I saw you for who you are and I…I wanted to tell you then, I did! But the DEO wouldn't allow it. I couldn't tell anyone. People who know who I am would be in danger and I didn't want to put you in that position."

"Oh please, try another excuse. I've been shot at, poisoned, murder has been attempted on my life numerous times so don't give me that crap." Lena argued then walked to her bar and poured scotch into a new tumbler and downed it in one go then poured another; she closed her eyes feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"It's the truth, and when you and Supergirl, um when we had that falling out I was afraid to tell you because I knew I would lose you." Kara tried to explain.

"You played me for the fool, all of you did, even James. How can I ever trust any of you again? I lov…" She stopped herself then said, "I thought you were my friends, my family but you're nothing but liars!" She looked down at her glass of scotch, "I think you should leave Supergirl." She said somberly and walked back towards her balcony.

"I'm not leaving you, Lena."

"Of course not, you're Supergirl you're going to do whatever the hell you want any way." Lena said with a bitter laugh. "Well if you're not going to leave then I will. I have work to do in my lab. Shut the window once you've flown out." Her words slurred as she stumbled over the broken glass. Kara quickly kept her from falling; she took the new glass from her then cleaned up the broken tumbler on the floor by the time Lena sat in her chair.

"How dare you?!" Lena shouted then tried to stand up. Between the alcohol and the quickness of Supergirl she felt disoriented and fell back into the chair grabbing her head.

"I think you've had enough to drink tonight." Kara said cautiously standing near the desk. She noticed the broken picture of the two of them and frowned.

Lena remained quiet with her head in her hands. Kara was afraid she might get sick. "Lena, are you all right?"

Without looking up or moving, Lena quietly asked, "What am I to you? Why are you even here?"

"Please Lena; maybe tonight's not a good time to talk. Let me take you home."

"No, I want to know. I deserve to know. I've been betrayed by everyone in my life and the one person who I thought I could trust has been lying to me all along. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel as if I am nothing."

"Lena, no don't say that. That is not true."

Lena took in a deep breath to clear her head, "Y'know, I've tried all of my life to be good especially when I was adopted by that godforsaken family. I watched and learned from them and I tried to distance myself from them when I saw what they were. But that name, that Luthor name will always be my downfall, will always make me a villain no matter what I say or do, no matter how much good I do or how much I try and help others. I will always be a _Luthor. _No one wants to be associated with me unless they want something. So I want to know Kara Zor-El what is it that you want from me?"

Kara stepped closer to her, "You may have their name but you are nothing like them, nothing. You are kind, good, and so trusting and you care so much about people even when they hurt you or betray you. I'm sorry that I was one of those people. I care about you Lena; I never wanted to hurt you." Kara paused then said, "What I want? What I want is for you to get to know the real me, all of me and I want you to be my friend. And...I...I just I don't want to lose you Lena."

"You're still lying to me Kara." She said with disappointment in her voice, "So please just leave, leave me alone."

"I'll go for now but I'm not leaving you, I'm not giving up on us. I'm always going to be here for you even if you hate me right now." Kara said softly before leaving the office the way she came.

Lena made her way to the couch, lied down, and closed her eyes. Replaying the last thing Kara said to her, she sighed, "I don't know how I can hate you yet care for you still. What I do know is I don't think I can ever trust you again." Lena whispered to herself and then slowly fell asleep.

Outside the balcony window, in her suit Kara hears Lena's whispers breaking her heart knowing that she lost her best friend. Even after everything, she still couldn't be totally honest with Lena and now it may be too late. She watched Lena for a few moments more before taking off for home and yet another restless night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was around lunchtime when Alex entered Kara's apartment carefully with a load of food in her arms. "Kara? I'm here I got your message. I brought pizza, donuts, and ice cream!" She called out as she closed the door with her foot then placed the boxes and bags on the counter. "Kara?"

"In here," Kara called out somberly.

Alex walked into Kara's bedroom, "You're still in bed? What's wrong?" She then rushed over to her sister. She felt her forehead and checked her pulse. "Are you feeling all right? Should we go to the DEO?"

Shrugging her sister away, Kara slid over to the other side of the bed, "I'm fine…I guess…well I'm not but I am. We don't have to go to the DEO." She said then looked over at her, "Oh Alex, I messed up and I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"I went over to L-Corp to tell Lena that I'm Supergirl."

Alex gave her a sympathetic look, "I take it by the way you look right now that it didn't go so well?"

"No, it didn't because she already knew which made everything worse. She hates me now; she wants nothing to do with me." Kara told her on the verge of tears.

"Oh Kara, I'm sure after a little bit of time she'll come around." Alex tried to assure her, "How'd she know? Did she figure it out herself?"

"_Lex_," Kara said with disdain. "I knew he would tell her, I should have told her when we were in Kaznia. I almost did, I took off my glasses and took out my ponytail." Kara sighed, "But then she started talking about how Eve betrayed her and she was devastated so I quickly changed back. It just wasn't the right time and I didn't want to cause her more pain."

"Kara, I know it's not easy but you can't tell everyone, they would be in danger..." Alex started to say, spouting off what the DEO had told them but Kara cut her off.

"She called me on that. She pointed out that her life is in danger anyway because she's a Luthor. She told me that I shouldn't use that as an excuse. She's right, and I was at a loss, I didn't want to lose her...um friendship but now I have. She doesn't trust any of us anymore."

"When did she find out, did she say? I mean did she know that night we were celebrating?" Alex asked.

"She didn't say but I think she did, why?"

"I don't know I just got a weird vibe from her that night at first but then she seemed fine afterwards. You'd think she would have confronted us all then." Alex said then wondered what Lena's reasoning would have been to keep the knowledge of her sister's identity to herself. Alex remembered Lena had been playing chess practically all her life and she knew what kind of player she was. Cool and calculated, always planning her next few moves and her opponents never saw what was coming. _There must be a reason why she didn't confront us that night _Alex thought to herself.

"What are you thinking?" Kara questioned as she watched her sister. "You have that look."

"Look? What look? I don't have a look. Why don't we eat some pizza?" Alex said as she went to get up to get the food she brought.

"Now you're deflecting, what were you thinking?"

Biting her bottom lip, Alex was worried she might upset her sister but Kara wouldn't let it go. "I just wonder what Lena will do next. Do you think she'll become more like a Luthor? I mean she now has your identity, she could expose you."

"Alex! No, Lena is too good a person, too kind to even go down that path. She hates what her family has done, what they represent. No, no way would she go dark. And she accused me of wanting to publish her secrets so I don't think she would do that to me."

"She did? Wow she sounds pissed."

"She is angry and upset and," Kara began then took a deep breath. "She feels all alone because everyone she's ever cared about has lied to her. And I'm the biggest one of them all."

"Kara..."

"No Alex, it's true I'm the worst because even when I said I was telling her the truth I wasn't. I was still keeping things from her and she called me on that too.

"What else are you keeping from her? Kara?"

"I...um,"

Luckily, for Kara, Alex's phone rang and she stepped out to the kitchen for a moment.

"I have to get back to the DEO but we're not finished with this conversation Kara. The food is on the counter, save me..." Alex began but the way that Kara looked at her Alex knew there wouldn't be a morsel left when she got back. "I'll bring more food when I come back."

"Thanks Alex."

Alex gave her sister a hug "It's going to be okay, Kara. You two will be inseparable again." With another hug, she left the apartment.

Kara leaned against the door, looking down she mumbled, "Yeah I hope so."

Lena was in her lab alone; she had fired the staff no longer trusting anyone. Eve working for Lex from the beginning was a hard pill to swallow and then Kara...

Thinking of Kara, she breaks the vial she was clutching, cutting through the glove and into her hand.

She watched as the blood drips from the cut and onto the table mixing with the substance that had been in the vial. She watched as both liquids intertwine together then separating like oil and water. Lena watched intrigued by it but her mind goes to her so called best friend. She can see herself in the mixture on the table. First mixing well with Kara and the others but then being pushed aside and away, always outside looking in never really included, never trusted to be in on the so called secret.

"_I can't tell anyone because they'll be in danger..." _Lena mocked._ "_Yet look at everyone who knows! That's not keeping a secret to keep people safe it's lying! She lies and lies to the person who she says she cares about! DAMMIT!" She wiped her arm across the table knocking everything she had been working on to the floor. "DAMMIT DAMN YOU KARA!" Lena yelled as she sunk to her knees and cried.

It was in this position that Charlotte the new assistant found her and quickly rushed to get Lena up off the floor and onto a chair. "Oh my god Miss Luthor you're bleeding let me call an ambulance."

"No Charlotte, I'm fine it's just a little cut. Please leave me." Lena said sadly then rested her head in her hands as a stray tear made its way down her cheek.

Charlotte, being relatively new to L-Corp knew of only one person who could console Ms. Luthor and get her out of the lab. So she left her employer alone and made a call.

When Kara received the call from Charlotte she wasted no time in getting up, showering and changing into her suit before making her way to L-Corp.

Once she arrived and changed into her clothes she was uncertain that she should even go inside. Lena had made it perfectly clear the night before that she didn't want to see her. But Charlotte said that Lena seemed disheartened and had wrecked her lab and was injured.

Knowing she was the cause of Lena's unhappiness, Kara straightened herself up and walked quickly into L-Corp and down to the lab. She needed to make this right and talk to Lena. Charlotte was outside pacing, worried about her boss.

"Oh Ms. Danvers I'm so glad you came over so quickly. She's inside but she won't talk or clean herself up. I'm worried with all the chemicals she needs to clean those wounds!"

"It's all right Charlotte, I'll see to Lena. Do you have a first aid kit? Why don't you get that and I'll go talk to Lena."

"Yes all right thank you Ms. Danvers. I love this job and Ms. Luthor has been nothing but kind to me and I just hate to see her so upset. I'm not sure what happened. I feel so bad for her." Charlotte said to her.

Kara smiled and patted the young woman on the shoulder as she walked past her towards the lab. The door was locked but Kara used her strength and opened it with ease under the watchful eye of Lena's assistant. She looked back and smiled, "The first aid kit Charlotte?"

"Oh yes! Of course I'll be right back!"

Kara stepped inside then quietly closed the door behind her before looking around the lab that was now in shambles. She didn't see Lena at first but heard crashing in another area and quickly went over and stopped Lena from throwing yet another flask.

"Lena, Stop! Please!"

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" Lena yelled and grabbed the flask back from her and threw it.

"No! I am not leaving you Lena. Please stop destroying everything you've worked so hard to create. Please stop this and just talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you Kara! Now get out and leave me alone!"

"NO!" Kara yelled surprising both herself and Lena.

"Excuse me? This is my company, my lab you are trespassing now get out. I don't want to see you nor do I want to talk to you."

"I'm not leaving Lena, if you don't want to talk that's fine but I've got something to say and you're going to listen."

Lena made for her phone to call security but then realized they couldn't do anything to Supergirl. Lena looked up and she knew Kara was thinking the same thing as she stood there, arms crossed with a knowing smirk. She may have been dressed as Kara Danvers but she was all Supergirl. But would she want them to know who she is? Lena continued to call for security, "If you keep them from escorting you out you'll give your secret away."

"I don't care anymore Lena, keeping this secret only hurts the ones I care about. It has hurt you and that hurts me more than kryptonite ever has."

Lena sighed and put her phone back into her lab coat and turned away from Kara. "Say what you need to say and then leave."

"No, first you're going to sit down and I'm going to clean those cuts because Charlotte is almost here with the first aid kit. Then I'm going to help you clean this up and then we're going to talk." Kara informed her then her tone softened, "I know you Lena, I know you are angry and upset but I know you have a lot to say to me as well. You and I are going to talk and I'm going to be honest with you about everything. I promise you. So will you let me help you and then talk with me?"

"I don't see the point Kara."

"Please? If you still want nothing to do with me after then I'll leave you alone I promise but please hear me out." Kara pleaded with her.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lena ignored the knock on the door so Kara answered and took the first aid kit from Charlotte and suggested that she clear Lena's schedule for the day, just man the phones, and not allow anyone to see her.

Kara was a little nervous now that they had their little blow up. Even though Lena agreed to clean up and talk, she wasn't sure how to start. Taking a deep breath Kara walked over to one of the tables that was cleared of everything, and placed the kit down.

"May I bandage your hand and arms?"

"You don't have to do this I can clean this up and look after myself." Lena replied as she picked up an unbroken flask. Feeling a breeze she looked up and the lab was tidy and the broken equipment placed in a nearby bin.

"Okay, so can I clean your wounds now?" Kara asked holding up the first aid kit.

"That wasn't necessary but the sooner we do this the sooner you can leave." Lena replied and sat down on the stool next to Kara.

Dabbing at the cuts on her friend's arms, Lena flinched at the sting from the antiseptic. Kara looked into her eyes, "Sorry," then blew a little cool air on the cut to soothe it.

Lena watched as Kara softly tended to her scrapes and when she used her freeze breath to alleviate the sting it caused goosebumps down Lena's arm but she didn't believe it was from the cold.

When Kara turned her palm up she gasped at the deep cut, "You should get this looked at you might need stitches, it's a deep cut Lena."

"Its fine, just wrap it." Lena told her.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked almost suggesting for Alex to stitch it up for her but stopped herself.

"Yes, I'm sure. Can we finish this up please?"

"Sorry, of course." Kara took some gauze, placed the largest one on the cut, and wrapped it with dressing. "I'm sorry. I know it's not enough but you have to know Lena that I'm truly sorry for keeping part of me from you."

"I don't think we need to do this. Repeatedly apologizing is not going to accomplish anything."

"No please I need you to hear me out. And then if you haven't changed your mind I'll go and you'll never have to speak to me again." Kara told her.

Lena didn't reply she just looked down at her bandaged hand that Kara was still holding.

Kara took this as her cue to continue, "Those who know that I'm both Supergirl and Kara Danvers either know because I told them or by accident like a few agents at the DEO. None of the agents were to know that I was Kara Danvers but I made a couple mistakes and a few agents saw me but they knew to keep it secret. When I refused the President's order to reveal myself the DEO took drastic measures and the agents who did know the truth had to have that part of their memory erased so they wouldn't reveal my identity. Even Alex had her memory erased and it was the worst thing I had to endure. At one point Alex and Supergirl were not on the same team and it hurt so much."

Lena remained quiet as Kara continued.

"The people, my friends and family who know the truth about me have had to go through so much because of it. It's not fair to them, it hurts me, and I didn't want to put you through that. But I can see now that what you're going through is much worse and I am sorry, so very sorry Lena."

"My family, they all worked so hard to keep me hidden, to appear normal so no one would come after me. Before, the DEO would have taken me and tested me and not in a good way. Eliza and Jeremiah worked hard to give me a human's life but it took a toll on me. I didn't understand why I had to keep myself hidden."

Kara paused a moment, "One night when I was younger I took Alex out to fly around, and someone saw us and Jeremiah gave himself to the DEO so they wouldn't take me. When we were told Jeremiah died while chasing after another alien, I was ashamed because it was my fault. I didn't listen and because of that Jeremiah paid the price, Eliza lost her husband, and Alex lost her dad."

"After that I did what I was told. I kept to myself, I didn't use my powers, and I pretended to be normal like everyone else around me. I was a shell of myself but I continued on. I was Kara Zor-El no longer and I became Kara Danvers. It wasn't a bad life, I have no complaints, but I just didn't feel alive."

"Joining Catco helped and working with Cat was extraordinary and I cherish those years with her." Kara smiled at the thought of Cat Grant. "When I saved the plane that Alex was on I felt free, alive, and happy. I was me once more and there was no way I was going to hide again. I couldn't."

"I was still cautious, only James and Winn knew. It was ingrained in me that people wouldn't come after Supergirl, they would go after those who Supergirl cared for or loved. You say it's a lame excuse but if anything ever happened again because of me I don't think I could take it. I may have super powers but my life has never been easy and I feel responsible for those I love and the thought of them hurting because of me would destroy me." Kara said then took moment. Talking about her family and friends and how much she worries for them and their safety still upsets her.

"We all have secrets; I know that I don't know everything about you. I am going to assume that there are things that you don't want me to know about and I'm okay with that."

"I know I've hurt you deeply by keeping this from you but you know that saying, 'you always hurt the ones you love' and I believe it's true because I've hurt you the most and," Kara stopped and wondered if she was ready to continue or if Lena even wanted to hear it. But Lena had made it clear that she wanted Kara to be 100% honest with her so she couldn't stop now.

She looked at Lena who finally looked back at her, "I love you Lena, I love you so much and I've tried not to, I've tried to love others but I always comes back to you. I'm in love with you Lena."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lena was surprised at what Kara had just confessed and she was about to reply when the lab door opened. Lillian Luthor walked in with Charlotte wringing her hands behind her.

"Lena darling," Lillian greeted her daughter then smiled as she looked to Kara, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I...I'm so sorry Ms. Luthor but she wouldn't take no for an answer and I couldn't stop her." Charlotte explained as she gave an ireful look to Lillian Luthor.

"It's all right, Charlotte you can go for the day. Just lock up and let security know." Lena replied waving her hand at the young woman.

Seeing the bandage on Lena's hand, she quickly grabbed her daughter's arm. "What happened?"

"Leave it Mother it's not like you're really concerned."

"Lena!" Lillian said aghast that her daughter spoke to her like that. "After everything that's happened you still feel that way? I was telling you the truth that day."

Lena looked down to take a moment. The two women she wanted to be close to had both told her that they love her and it was too much for her to take. It was too much to handle all at once and she feels as if she cannot breathe. "I have to go. I can't do this I can't be here with either of you." She stated before getting up quickly leaving the lab.

"What did you say to her?" Lillian asked Kara.

"How are you here? Shouldn't you be in prison?" Kara asked.

"I was pardoned if you recall and no one has taken it back, yet." Lillian replied with a smirk.

Kara only rolled her eyes then went after Lena.

Lena stopped at the elevator waiting for it to arrive at her floor. She can hear Kara calling for her to wait but she doesn't want to hear anything more. She can't. "Please Kara, don't do this. I heard what you had to say so please leave me alone now."

"Lena?"

The elevator doors open and Lena stepped in and turned around before pressing the button for the doors to close. Kara watched as the woman she just told that she loves disappear behind the closing doors. Standing there broken, Kara closed her eyes concentrating only on the sounds from inside the elevator knowing the woman she loves is crying.

Kara jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking at the hand then up, it was Lillian with a knowing look.

"She's angry and hurt. That means she knows who you are now doesn't she?"

"Yes, I came here to tell her but she found out before I could so yes she is angry and hurting." There was no way Kara was going to tell Lillian about their talk or how she feels about the woman's daughter.

Lillian sighed and made a gesture to Kara to return to the lab. "I think we should talk don't you?"

Reluctantly Kara followed the older woman back to the lab and closed the door. She knew she shouldn't be alone in a lead lined room with Lillian Luthor of all people but there was something different about her, something that made Kara curious and wanted to find out.

Lillian walked over to a stool, sat down, and gestured for Kara to do the same.

"So tell me Supergirl what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Usually the lab was Lena's go to place to get away from it all but now she finds herself in her car driving absentmindedly no real destination, no place to go.

Replaying Kara's words, _'w__e all have secrets; I know that I don't know everything about you. I am going to assume that there are things that you don't want me to know about and I'm okay with that__...'_ in her mind over and over until she ends up at the cemetery.

She got out of her car and walked along the edge until she got to a gravel road to a newer section. She continued to walk until she got to lot 331 and there, the first tombstone was Adam, her test subject.

She sat on the bench across from him. Fresh flowers adorn the dark marble stone; she made sure that it was looked after for his family. She hasn't been here since a week after she killed him during her experiment.

"It's been awhile since I last visited you and I apologize for that. I would like to thank you for the information I gained from you because my experiment finally worked. Well I haven't found the actual cure for cancer so to speak but I've given humans super strength and it will cure whatever infliction one might have so I guess I have found the cure of sorts. Unfortunately, the wrong people got a hold of it and instead of helping, I, again only made things worse." Lena sighed as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"My brother got a hold of it, took over the White House, and then almost killed everyone I care about. But as usual, no one could stop him so I had to."

She looked back at his headstone, "I'm not sure why I'm here but I needed to talk to someone and right now you're the only one I have. The person I care most about kept a major part of herself from me and I've been so angry with her because of it. So much so, I began to hate her and everyone around her. I couldn't believe the people who called me their friend would lie and keep this from me. Yet here I am a murderer, I conducted experiments on people and told no one. I created kryptonite and kept it a secret. I've kept so much from her and I have no right to be angry with her keeping who she is from me. I'm a hypocrite Adam."

"Yes, you are my dear," Lillian agreed as she stood beside the bench Lena was sitting on.

"Mother, what are you doing here? How did you find...? How did you know about...?"

"Eve reported everything to Lex, even about your test subject."

"Why are you here Mother? I said that I wanted to be alone."

"I thought you might want someone who you could actually converse with and give you some advice."

Lena huffed, crossed her arms, and then looked away from Lillian, "Well you're wrong I don't need anything or anyone especially you."

"Lena stop being so obstinate and let me be here for you for once." Lillian said softly. "I know I've been terrible to you since the day your Father brought you to our home but let me make it up to you now."

"To be honest I was a bit jealous of you, both Lex and I were. Lionel favoured you and took you under his wing so to speak and you thrived. Lex knew that one day you would do great things and he hated you for it. He knew you would be better than he was and you are."

"You are the good in our family, you balance us out. Lex and I didn't realize it then but we needed you; the world needs you after being subjected to the Luthor's reign of terror." Lillian told her.

"I don't feel like I'm a good person any longer. I have so much rage within me right now and it's not warranted. I am a hypocrite I've been so angry with Kara for lying all this time and I'm not sure what to do with it and now, now she tells me how she feels about me and I don't know how to feel any more. I don't think I want to feel anything I just want to shove it all into a box and file it away."

"Lena, be honest with me here and now. You've always known who Kara Danvers is. You've known all along but chose to ignore it. Don't tell me otherwise I know you."

"I didn't! How could I?" Lena protested.

"Lena, you are one of the most intelligent women in the world. How could you not know? The signs were there all along. She's not very good at lying and not subtle at all."

Lena let out a small laugh because it was true. She thought back to some of the things Kara had said and done making Lena realize maybe she had known all along. "She supposedly flew to my office on a bus." Lena chuckled remembering the odd things Kara would say and she wouldn't think much of it. "I thought it was part of her character, eccentric, delightful really."

"You saw it, you saw who she was, and you put it aside because you love her and you wanted her to tell you. You ignored it; why not confront her when you first knew?"

Lena stood up and faced away from her Mother looking out over the field. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. Was she right? Did she know all this time and just wanted to be oblivious to it all?

"You don't just love her; you're in love with her aren't you? And you have been for a long time." Lillian said with a tilt of her head, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because she is Supergirl and I'm a Luthor, Mother. How could I tell her? How could I believe that my best friend who, yes I fell in love with was also Supergirl? It was scandalous that we were working together to save National City! No one would believe that we could be together, that I wasn't forcing her somehow. I'm a Luthor I don't deserve to be loved!"

"Yes you do, Lena. You deserve to be loved, to be happy, you deserve the world." Kara said reassuringly as she landed just in front of Lena. "Please, let me be the one to give you those things."

"How...how did you know I would be here?"

"Lillian. She and I had a chat after you left."

When Kara arrived Lillian made her way back to her car knowing it was time to leave the two alone to talk, being nice for too long made her skin break out anyway. _"Time to get back to work there's so much mayhem to partake in." _She said to herself as she drove off.

"I know you told me to leave you alone but I love you and I just can't do that Lena." Kara told her, "I need us to get passed this, passed my secret. I'm still the same goofy, pot sticker loving best friend. I haven't changed, not really."

Kara looked at Lena who was just standing quietly in front of her.

"Please tell me what I can do to fix this. Please tell me that what we had and what we can have hasn't been ruined." She practically begged, "If you don't feel the same way about me, if you truly can't forgive me..."

"I do love you Kara." Lena cut her off, "I have for a very long time but I didn't think that I deserved your love."

Kara stepped closer to her, taking her uninjured hand in hers and just smiled at her without saying a word.

"What are you smiling about?" Lena asked.

The smile still on her face, "You love me. What's not to smile about?"

Lena shook her head in disbelief as she looked at the woman in front of her. "Where do we go from here? How do we get past all of this and move on?"

"Maybe we could try and just be honest with each other." Kara said to her.

"I would like that I'm just afraid that you won't feel the same once you know the things I've done. I'm the one who needs to be forgiven. I've done horrible things Kara." Lena confessed looking down at Adam's gravestone.

"Why don't we leave the past in the past and start fresh here and now. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes that would be okay but are you sure?"

Kara gave her a little smile and nodded, "I am very sure."

Lena let go of the breath she had been holding in, "That would be wonderful actually."

"You're wonderful." Kara said then kissed Lena on her forehead before taking her in her arms.

Lena had never felt safer than she did when Kara held her. She never thought that Kara would ever feel the same way and now that they've shared their feelings, she was still not sure if it was the right thing.

Lena withdrew herself from Kara's arms and looked at her, "Can we really do this Kara a Super and a Luthor together? Can we really let the past go and start fresh? I don't want you to regret us later on. We may put the past behind us but others may not."

"I don't care about what anyone else thinks I only care about you Lena. Whatever comes our way, whether good or bad we will get through it together. No more hiding, no more secrets, let's just be Lena and Kara. Not a Super and not a Luthor can we just be us?"

Lena smiled at Kara and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her, "I would love nothing more."


End file.
